The present invention relates to an individual selective-calling receiver for use in a communication system, in which a plurality of individual selective-calling receivers are given different numbers, and a specified one of the receivers is selectively called by using a plurality of transmitting frequencies.
In a conventional communication system for making individual, selective calling, in order to enhance the utilization efficiency of the system, a plurality of receivers are given different numbers, and a plurality of frequencies (that is, channels) are used for calling one of the receivers and for sending a message. Further, the communication system uses an individual selective-calling receiver shown in FIG. 5. Referring to FIG. 5, a changeover switch 56 (for example, a rotary switch or slide switch) is connected, as a peripheral circuit element, to a CPU 53, and the CPU 53 and a PLL (phase lock loop) 55, for controlling a receiving frequency, are controlled by operating the changeover switch 56, to select one of a plurality of receiving frequencies, thereby putting the receiver in a standby state.
A receiver similar to the receiver of FIG. 5 is disclosed in JP-A-2-206926 (Appl. No. hei 1-28210) filed by the Matsushita Communication Industrial Co., Ltd.
In the individual selective-calling receiver mentioned above, there arises a problem that it is necessary to use many switches, such as a switch for turning on or off a power source, a switch 52 for reading out a stored message, and the switch 51 for manually changing channels. Generally speaking, in an individual, selective-calling receiver, it is desirable, from the standpoint of shape and cost, to unite a slide switch and a pushbutton switch in one slide-type pushbutton switch and to perform all operations by the slide-type pushbutton switch.